fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Wardens Hey Ash, I'm gonna skip my turn on the Warden rp this go-around, so it's ur post now [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 14:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) You should probably see into this, specifically the pics that he's using. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:34, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ok Let the enxt person know then amigo Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:26, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Ash, can you do me favor? Could you read my RP with Per and tell me what you think so far? I'm trying to follow your advice about RPing since you pointed out some of my flaws and stuff. Just making sure because I'm doing some heavy-duty construction on Ars with the advice given to me by HB and Aha. Elegant Dance Between the Illuminating Twilight & the Majestic Dawn. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:40, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyways, thanks for the feedback. I will keep that in mind. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:40, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Fine then. If it's causing that much problems, then I'll make the changes. God.... This is why I didn't wanna make a DS in the first place. But everyone is pressuring me to so. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) There's people here that were saying I should make a DS just for kicks and to enter the DSR Royale. Also to join Dragon Soul since others were doing it. I said no the first couple of times, but eventually I gave in. And Ash, never mind. I'm deleting Ars' page anyways. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Ash. I just wanted to quickly ask about the criteria for getting Featured Article, like what they are and the standard I need to achieve. I'm not applying for Featured Article, I just want to get my pages up to that standard. Hi there Ash. I just wanted to quickly ask about the criteria for getting Featured Article, like what they are and the standard I need to achieve. I'm not applying for Featured Article, I just want to get my pages up to that standard.Minticus Maximus (talk) 00:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) About False Demons After reading the Demon (Fanon) page to fully understand the race better, I felt I'd come to you for some help. I've begun considering having Gilgamesh be half human and half demon after a human and False Demon mated, in order to stay as truthful to Gil's original manga counterpart (this being my manga in question, where Gil and buds came from.) Thing is, I have no idea what kind of side effects would come about as a result. Would Gil be partly made out of Magic Barrier Particles? And about not being able to reproduce as the parent had; does that mean he can't change his body structure to reproduce with other species? Or he just can't reproduce at all? And I'd also like to know if he'd gain any other obscure traits from his demonic parentage, such as a different magical aura or an altered level of Magic Power compared to regular humans. I don't have any intents at the moment to make the False Demon parent's page, so I'm not applying for the creation of one. If I must make the character to properly justify Gil's heritage however, then I shall. But for now, I'm only interested in Gil being half False Demon for authenticity's sake. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:09, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much, Ash! ^_^ That's pretty much all I needed to hear before I took any sort of action. lol And I totally understand what you mean by a lower quantity of Magic Power in return for more output. Like, he has a smaller source to rely on for his magic, so he can run out quicker than most mages, and yet in return, his magic is much stronger when used. This does have me curious as to whether the particles will make his body vaguely more resistant to magic or not, but that's of little concern to me, as I'm not going for a ridiculously overpowered character anyway. Even without the resistance factor, the fact that I have some leeway while still adhering to the rules and canon of what makes a False Demon is all I need. It'll be exciting to see a human/demon hybrid who uses "holy" light (AKA White Dragon Slayer Magic) to fight with. Once again, thanks so much! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC) WRP Ur post on the Warden RP again [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 02:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Elysium Guild Hehe, it's alright. Easy mistake. I mostly created Team Kirin just for the fun of it one day, and had no intent on managing a guild. As you now know, that's up to Jakyou, Zeon and Rukiryo. I'm just lounging in the guild, minding my own business. lol In any case, I'm sure there may be some space for your mage(s). And if one or more of them do get accepted by the three Elysium co-owners, then I'd like to be the first to welcome you to our little group. It'd be fun to have Gil and the others interact with your mage(s). ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo Ash Hope this mug looks familiar. XDXDX I am getting started on FTF and I would really like your help, mate. I would like your help with Template:YoutubePlayer, if you would not mind. I have links and stuff and your help would not be very hard: all you would have to do is copy/paste some stuff. :P Get back to me when you can. Wolfthorn (Howl) 21:15, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I don't have a problem with it! ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) That's kinda lame Ashy =3= I thought the two could be besties considering they have similar traits and could find some common ground with each other. Y'know, Argo can be that one person that Noah can truly be himself around. I even formulated a backstory for how they met. All that goes to naught; if that's what you wish man. Kind of a downer though. 11:06, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Also, what are your plans with Noah? Since he's unfinished and I'm basing it off of the info that's on his page, I thought I could develop something there. If you need help I'm willing to throw a few ideas your way. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Basically yes. Argo is merely indebt to the woman who gave her a new lease on life; not only that, he's very protective of his new family and kinda likes his job as a Rune Knight/Mercenary. Also, he's one of those characters who develops over time. I was planning on using Noah in order to emulate this by their strange, yet friendly relationship they have; Noah serving as one of the few individuals in the series he actually cares for. He has very high moral standards despite his background, which is shown in a few instances. Anyways, you'll read all of that when I'm doing the personality section either today or tomorrow. A word of warning: BE PREPARED TO READ A LOT! If you've seen Undine, then you would know. Helps define the character. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:20, January 29, 2015 (UTC) You're forgetting Ash that being a Wizard Saint doesn't have to necessarily do with power; it can also be for good acts or just working long enough under the Magic Council. The reason it's so with Argo and Haruto is because they're being recognized for their deeds on behalf of said council, not for their power. Also Kairi is not really Wizard Saint level; if you meant Haruto, then that's understandable. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Wait, you want me to make them Wizard Saints? That's kinda strange. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Oooooooohhhhhhhh. That makes sense. For a second there, I thought you meant..... Nevermind =v= Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:36, January 29, 2015 (UTC) If one were to posses Spirit slayer would the said user be able to travel to the spirit world freely and when ever he wants?CRAPIOLA34 (talk) 16:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out with the Template:YoutubePlayer, man. All the work is done for that page, but the MediaWiki pages still need to be set up and I cannot do that since I am not an admin here. I listed the five pages below that I need you to copy from BFF and paste here on FTF, please. The first set of five is from BFF and those are the ones you need to copy and the other set of five are the ones that are on here, FTF, and have yet to be created. Basically, just take and copy the code from BFF on to FTF and you are all set. Thanks so much for the help man. ^_^ BFF Pages *MediaWiki:MP *MediaWiki:MP1 *MediaWiki:MP2 *MediaWiki:MP3 *MediaWiki:MP4 FTF Pages *MediaWiki:MP *MediaWiki:MP1 *MediaWiki:MP2 *MediaWiki:MP3 *MediaWiki:MP4 Thank you for doing the Template:YoutubePlayer Ash! It works, just so you know, and it is good to go. I already have it on my user page. XD Wolfthorn (Howl) 23:16, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Ashy, be a dear and take care of this user for me. He's been vandalizing the Fairy Tail Guild page and undoing edits from other users. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ash, is it possible for an elemental to completely fuse with another mage, handing them all of their respective elemental powers? It's a mere random thought that I had. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah, the reason I put it on your talk page was because I thought it was something minor. That's all. But thanks for explaining it to me :3 Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:20, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Waaaaah~ Ashy, what's up? How are you, it's been a while. I was surprised to have my article be put in the Featured Magic category, since you could say it's taken from TypeMoon. Still, I'm honored, thanks :) [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) All nonsense, my friend, you did a fine job. Coding is pretty simple once you get the hang of it: I worked a lot of the BFF CSS coding, so I am getting really familiar with it. Wolfthorn (Howl) 18:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Wardens RP Ur up amigo Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes always have something new that you can do to them, like the gender symbol here on FTF and the parent Fairy Tail wiki. John Wick (Contact · Works) 20:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RP Your post again on the warden rp dude [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 21:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Ash, Damon and me were wondering if we needed to make the page for isenberg (one of the countries of earthland ) if we wanted to include that country in our stories. Xz791 (talk) 00:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Feeling a Bit Confused Here. Would Like Guidance Please Well, seems I finally have a magic that I'd like to give Zelda Beryl; Gold-Make magic. Thing is, I don't think Lee's been here in ages, and I'm not sure if I'll be hearing from him if I try to contact him. I'd really like to have Zelda use this form of magic though. So what I'm asking is this; is it possible to write up my own Gold-Make page as I had for my White Dragon Slayer Magic? Or am I restricted to only using Lee's Gold-Make and waiting for him to miraculously appear one day to give me a reply? Likewise, if I do make my own Gold-Make, is it possible to have Zelda use a Static and Dynamic Gold-Make simultaneously? I'm having a hard time choosing between the two, and I can see her performing both forms of Gold-Make magic. If I must choose one, I will. And if she must specialize in one over the other, then I'll go with that too. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:34, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait, never mind. My apologies for wasting your time with this. Rukiryo brought to my attention that it could just be Gold Magic, so that it can be manipulated as Zelda sees fit, but at the same time it'd have its properties altered too. Making it harder, sharper, faster, more dense, etc. Since ya know, gold is a terrible metal to fight with. So I guess I'll just do that then. Again, sorry for being a bother. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) 08:16, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hey Ash,Chan I Wanna Take Your Lightning God Slayer Magic For,That I Want To Add This Magic To A Character,Thanks If You Say Yes. Bit Confused God Slayer? 08:18, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Hey Ash,Chan I Wanna Take Your Lightning God Slayer Magic For,That I Want To Add This Magic To A Character,Thanks If You Say Yes.I Will Be Good,Have A Nice Day Hello, I'd like to know which template to use for the Guild members list? You know the one that says the rank of the mage, the name, status of the guild and their team? Can you please help me out with that? I'm a little new here. And I'm trying to have all my ducks in a row before I publish a fanfiction. FlashWally22 (talk) 16:39, February 27, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 16:39, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Dice Magic Hey Ash, i feel like i need to use this magic for my character Alexander Jay Thurston. Unfortunately, i don't know what it does, because it hasnt been described on its page, or on Luna's page. Can you please either describe it to me or put some more info on the page? Thanks, Garlicfork (talk) 17:36, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Can I have permission to use Plasma Magic for a future character of mine?White(Arg.Homework) 02:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Relatives Shouldn't it be possible to make Gildart's kids seeing how many he flirts with. They of course wouldn't know they was the kids of him because he left them Affiliation Request Hello, I'm the founder of the French Fairy Tail Fanon ^^ Sometimes ago I asked to Zicoihno an affiliation request with my wiki. He said I have to ask to the other admin so what do you think of the idea ? Fujimaru-kun (talk) 20:10, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you're interested in giving suggestions. Just follow the instructions. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Enough is enough Alright, to start off, I’m not an Anon. I’m a regular user on FTF who has logged out for a moment to avoid having a target painted on my back. As for this whole “HATE” thing, enough is enough. Wiki-ing is supposed to be about having fun, and having to watch a review out each week where people do nothing but hammer the series is getting more than a little tiresome. Especially with the release of Alpha’s latest blog, Worst Anime Characters, feels like the culmination of a long period of people just showing up to do nothing but complain. I get everyone’s entitled to their own opinion, and I’m not trying to step on that in any way, it’s just that this whole thing has gotten to the point that it dominates a majority of the wiki activity, and I for one do not think that that is OK. I’m not along in this as well. Several other users have voiced that this situation has gotten out of hand, and I ask now that some change needs to happen to stop this from turning into the norm for this wiki. Again, I’m aware of the whole “Free Speech” problem that this treads into, but seriously; enough is enough.